This invention relates to an insert for a continuous caster mold to facilitate the casting of more than one strand in said mold, and particularly to a method and apparatus for adjusting the spacing as well as the taper of opposed wall faces of the insert.
It is known to install an insert in the cavity of a continuous caster mold to establish plural mold cavities for the casting of more than one strand in the mold. U.S. Pat. No. 3,717,197, Strack et al discloses an insert for this purpose. The reference apparatus is adjustable so as to permit tilting of opposed wall faces of the insert in opposite directions. Plates forming the wall faces are pivotally linked to the lower end of a stationary divider wall portion of the insert which in turn is connected to the wide or long sides of the mold. Changes in the spacing between each outer short side of the mold and opposed wall faces of the insert are made by adjustment of the position of the outer short sides of the mold.
There are a number of problems with such a system in which the strand width is changed solely by adjusting the position of the outer short sides of the mold. For example, where computer control is used to set the spacing of mold walls it is desirable to have the opposed wall faces of the insert always set at the same spaced locations in order to get the same slab width from measured readings of mold short side wall positions. Since the opposed faces of the insert wear and may be repaired by face-off machining, the actual spacing would vary each time a new or repaired insert is installed. Another reason that it is desirable to set opposed wall faces of the insert at the same spacing is the need for positioning them at the same location with respect to worn spots on the longer sides of the mold each time the insert is installed in the mold. Failure to set the opposed wall faces of the insert at the same location with respect to the broad faces of the mold results in the formation of poorly-shaped corners on the slabs being cast. U.S. Pat. No. 4,223,717, Scheinecker shows a typical pattern of wear on the mold wall faces. Finally, it is desirable to be able to set the opposed wall faces of the insert at the same position so as to obtain a good seal between the mold and starter bar at the beginning of casting.
The Strack et al patent discloses that a wedge may be used as an alternative to screws for spreading the upper ends of the wall faces to change their angular alignment. The use of wedges at both the upper and lower ends would normally permit adjustment of the wall spacing, but not their angular alignment. I have found that provision can be made for adjustment of angular alignment as well as spacing utilizing upper and lower wedges and that the use of such wedges provides a more rigid structure due to contact of the wedges along a horizontal line with the mateable surfaces of ramps adjoining each wedge instead of the more limited "point" contact area when screws are used. The improved rigidity prevents variation in the set taper from occurring during casting, except as desired, decreasing the possibility of breakouts which may be caused thereby.
It is, therefore, a primary object of the invention to provide a method of installing an insert in a continuous caster mold, said insert having apparatus for adjusting the spacing as well as the angular alignment of opposed wall faces thereof, said apparatus providing increased rigidity so that the desired angular alignment of the wall faces is maintained during casting.